Kauhale Ho’okahua
by Beboots
Summary: *Complete* *Update: New Scene In Chap 1!* *5-3-9's Story up in Chap 2!* This is a Lilo & Stitch fic that takes about 122 years after the movie. Stitch is still trying to get over Lilo's death, even though it's been over a century since she's died. . .
1. Complicated Heaps Of Metal

Kauhale Ho'okahua 

~Yay! This is the beginning of a fanfic I've been thinking about writing for quite a while. The chapters may not come out quickly, but, I promise you, they will be good. . . I hope. By the way, the title is in Hawaiian. . It means 'Home Found'. Now, I have a bit of explaining to do about this fic. . .~

It takes place about 120 years in the future, after the Lilo & Stitch movie

About four years after Lilo & Stitch, Lilo died in a car accident. There will be more of an explanation later in the fic.

A few weeks after Lilo died, Stitch moved to a small city on the coast of British Columbia, Canada.

Five years after Stitch left Hawaii (nine years after the movie, for you math-impaired ones), David and Nani got married, although they couldn't find Stitch, so Stitch was ignorant of this chapter of their lives.

At the time of the move, the waters of the oceans where steadily rising, due to the melting ice caps, so all of the cities where beginning to be built on a kind of deep-rooted stilts.

When Stitch moved to Canada, he founded a Mechanical Repair shop, named 'Tooth & Claw' (named for the fact that he rarely used any tools like hammers, saws etc, just used his teeth and claws).

This fic is based on the fact that Stitch doesn't age, so he's basically immortal. I give the Fanfiction.net author JamesBond credit for this idea. . . If you're bored after you read my fics, go read his! Very well written. ^^ 

30 years before this fic (or 90 years after Lilo & Stitch, for those of you who are too lazy to do the math), with all the global warming, Hawaii was flooded. Stitch helped with the rescue efforts, and that was the only time that he ever returned to Hawaii.

Every Saturday night, for over a century, Stitch goes to a nearby bar to perform, usually singing Hawaiian and Elvis songs, and playing his Ukulele. He's done this for so long that it's called 'Stitch Night', at the bar. He never drinks alcohol; it doesn't sit well with his biological system. Stitch does get paid for it, but he does it mostly for fun.

One of Stitch's hobbies is collecting instruments. He has a second-hand piano, several different guitars, a violin, a cello, a hand-held harp, portable keyboard, as well as three different sizes of recorders. He can play them all, but he prefers the Ukulele above all.

Another of Stitch's hobbies is the study of martial arts across the world. He knows several forms of Karate, Tai Kwon Do (is that spelt right?), and many others, but his favorite is Tai Chi, for it's relaxing qualities.

I've taken a few creative liberties. . . The language that Lilo speaks in the movie is all Hawaiian, not English. So the first Human language Stitch learnt was Hawaiian, ok?

Stitch has increased his vocabulary tremendously over the years (who wouldn't, being over a century old?). He enjoys speaking many languages, including Hawaiian, his native Turian, English (which he speaks with most humans), French, Spanish, Japanese, Chinese as well as German.

Stitch has hired a man from the Gluboll (pronounced 'Glue-Ball') family for extra help around his shop ever since he founded it. The current assistant is named Just Stan, but people usually call him Stan.

Aliens are often enough visitors to 'Ee-arth', as they call it. Stitch's shop is the only shop qualified to repair any of the ships.

Stitch had his living quarters cleverly made. There is an entrance to them in his office, at the back of the shop, which leads to a living room-like entrance hall. This is where he entertains any visitors/customers he may have. There is a smaller door in this room that leads down a small tunnel that only the smallest toddler, and himself, obviously, can fit through. The tunnel he made himself, and leads spiraling down through one of the city's support pipes to his real home, underground, under the ocean itself. The actual place doesn't have wallpaper; just hundreds of pictures taken by Lilo, of him, Lilo, his family, and various Hawaiian scenes. There is a small kitchen area; he has a passion for baking pastries, including cupcakes, muffins, cookies and other desserts. There is a bed and a fluffy armchair, as well as two surfboards hanging on the wall. . . The surfboards, not the bed and armchair. O_o

Pleakley got to return to Turo after several months on 'Ee-arth'. Stitch never heard from him again afterwards.

Jumba stayed on Hawaii for several years after Stitch left. He died of old age after about 50 years (after Lilo & Stitch). Stitch still stayed in contact with his creator until Jumba's death.

For handiness, Stitch wears a type of leather belt that goes vertically across one shoulder, going between his two pairs of arms, and going up his back in a loop (I think they're called 'bandoliers', but I'm not sure. . .) It's covered in pockets containing items such as screwdrivers, keys, key cards, etc, with the odd blaster (that he rarely uses).

Stitch has kept the last name 'Pelekai' (that IS how you spell it, right? Right?!), for legal reasons. He dislikes being called 6-2-6, but his full name is 'Stitch 6-2-6 Pelekai'.

~So. . . I think that that's about all I have to explain for the moment. You can tell I put a lot of thought into it, can't you? Well, here we go. . . the first chapter. Oh, and if you didn't read the above information, you probably will not understand this fic at all, so please, please read it . . .~

Disclaimer: I don't own anything thought up by Disney (Including, but not limited to: Stitch (6-2-6), Experiment 6-2-5 (I think. . . oh, and he won't come in 'till a lot later), Lilo, David, Nani, Jumba, Pleakley, Ohana, Turo, or any mention back to the movie). I think that's about it. . .

The day started out the same way all the days of the past nearly twelve decades had for Stitch; he woke up at five-thirty in the morning, and baked a quick batch of a dozen breakfast muffins and straitened his home up. 

It was then 6 o'clock. He packed up the remaining three muffins in a small container and headed for the door of his home. As always, he paused and stared longingly at the full-size picture of his savior; Lilo. It hung in an ornate wooden frame (wood being extremely hard to come by these days), that Stitch had made himself. Even after over a century of life without his Ohana, he still couldn't forget her. What she had done for him; save him from a life of killing and destruction. She had brought out the gentleness, the helpfulness in him, for which he was grateful. There wasn't a day that went by that he didn't remember that fact and thank her in his mind.

After a minute, he turned and headed up his tunnel-like stairs, into the weak morning light that penetrated his main hall from a small window. 

His assistant, Just Stan, was already up in the workshop, working on a particularly stubborn S-20 * engine.

"Arg!" Stan cried out in frustration, throwing is magnetic screwdriver to the ground. Curious, Stitch placed his muffins on a small table and hurried over to Just Stan.

"What seems to be the problem?" The small experiment asked. 

Stan looked up, surprised. He hadn't heard his boss come to work yet. "Oh, the regulator's ancient. It's almost as old as you are. It's rusted through in three areas, look." The human pointed out the bits. 

Stitch clucked his large tongue and shook his head. "We'll have to replace it. It'll take a while, though. If I order it now, it'll arrive in about a week or two." He sighed. "They're expensive, though." He didn't like raising his said price to any customers; he always felt dishonest when he did so.

Just Stan just nodded robotically. The human still couldn't get over the fact that Stitch was older than his great-grandfather. . . and the fact that his great-grandfather had worked for him too.

The little blue experiment sighed again and ordered, "Stan, you remove the regulator, without removing anything else, if possible. I have an engine in my office that may have a suitable replacement for the S-20. I'll have to alter the intake pipes, though."

He picked up his muffins on his way to the office, then paused and called back to Stan. "Oh, here. Take a muffin." As soon as the assistant looked up, the experiment tossed a muffin lightly. Stan caught it eagerly. It wasn't that the human was hungry; Stitch's muffins where just extremely good.

About an hour after Stitch had gone into his office (which doubled as a personal workshop), a rich-looking, middle-aged man swaggered into Tooth & Claw.

This man's name was Julius Greyhaven; the owner of the largest chain of Hover Car factories in the whole of North America. ** He gazed around disdainfully at the slightly cluttered workshop. His eyes settled on Just Stan, who at the moment was underneath the large S-20 engine, his back resting on an obsolete Hover Board, trying to remove the last restraints of the regulator, as ordered.

Greyhaven walked over to Just Stan, or at least, what could be seen of the man underneath the gigantic engine. 

"You there," said Greyhaven in an imperious voice. "Where's the owner of this," he paused, wrinkled his nose and continued, "place?"

Stan slowly slid out from underneath the engine and stared at the regal-looking businessman. Wordlessly, he gestured with his head towards Stitch's office. 

Greyhaven, without even a thank-you, turned on his heel and headed towards the room. Now, as I mentioned before, this arrogant man was a businessman. Normally, he wouldn't have gone anywhere near a shop like Tooth & Claw, but he had heard of the tremendously good reputation that this place had. He decided that his company could due with the good press, and had come to buy the shop off its owner for the lowest price possible.

Now, he hadn't quite done his research. He knew that the place had been founded 120 years earlier, but knew little else aside from the fact that he wanted to own the establishment.

Greyhaven entered the small office and looked around arrogantly, like he already owned all that he saw. There was a counter going all the way around the room, nearly completely covered with odd small tools, parts of machines, and various bottles of liquid. Underneath the counter there was a variety of antiques, from a century-old cooler to an even older tricycle. There was a fairly large table in the centre, which was at the moment occupied by a large engine and what appeared to be an alien dog.

His confidence dropped a notch. There wasn't anyone in the room. Greyhaven called out. "Is there anyone here?"

He was surprised when a slightly gravely voice answered him. "Yes, I'm here. What do you want? I'm a bit busy."

The businessman glanced around, looking for the source of the voice. "Where are you?" He asked.

  
"Isn't it obvious?" came the voice. Greyhaven sighed. The owner was playing games with him. 

He moved over to the table and was about to pet the dog when the voice again called out, "I wouldn't do that if I where you. My back spines contain a fast-acting venom that will kill an average man after a very . . .pain-filled day."

Greyhaven yanked his hand back quickly as the creature sat up. It smirked. 

"What?" Stitch asked with a bit of contempt. "Haven't you heard of me? I'm Stitch, owner of Tooth & Claw." He offered one of his four hands to shake.

Greyhaven composed himself, tugging at his shirt-sleeve, not a little shocked, ignoring the paw. "Oh, well, erm. . . harrumph." The man blinked.

"Well?" asked Stitch impatiently, lowering the paw. There was something about this man that irked the little experiment. 

The businessman was frank. "I wish to buy your shop." (A.N: What an idiot)

Now it was Stitch's turn to be surprised. "Why would I want to sell Tooth & Claw? I 

founded it, it's my job and my entertainment. I have no need for any extra money. Why?"

 The experiment chuckled a bit at Greyhaven's face. 

"Erm, well, I can offer a substantial amount of mon-"

The blue creature interrupted. "Not. Interested. Goodbye." He turned away and again began to tinker with the engine. 

  
The businessman was nearly spluttering with indignation at being refused outright. "But, we-"

Stitch flicked an ear irritably. "No. Thanks."

Without another word, the man turned on his heel and left, muttering to himself. With his good hearing, Stitch could tell it was something about a 'Stupid, tiny, blue twit'.  The experiment just shrugged it off and continued to work on the engine, muttering "Stupid, big, pink twit."

*** Later That Day ***

Stitch was sitting at the reception desk, trying not to look bored. He was strumming his Ukulele, humming idly. This was the slow season, the slowest time of day. His plan to replace the regulator of the S-20 with one from an S-22 hadn't worked; the equipment was too obsolete. It made him wonder where the owner had gotten it.

The front entrance of the shop opened with a little ringing sound, as the door brushed the antique bell hanging on the doorway. The experiment immediately came to attention, putting his instrument on a shelf behind the desk. 

A young woman with fiery red hair stepped into the store. "Hello?" she called. 

"Yes?" Stitch answered from his seat behind the desk. The woman smiled at the alien, and came over to the desk. 

"I was wondering if you could check up my Hover Car. It's pretty old, and I just want to make sure that it's not going to fall apart on me." The lady gave a lop-sided smile. "I parked it out behind your shop, if that's all right."

Stitch returned the grin and handed her a clipboard computer*** and a cyber-pen. "It is." He assured her. "Please fill this form out." The woman did so, and handed the computer back to the alien.

He studied it briefly, and did a double take. He stared at the name, 'Edmonds, Victoria'. Stitch blinked, and looked at the woman. 

"Would you by chance be related to Myrtle Edmonds? She lived in Hawaii about, oh, 120 years ago?" Victoria blinked, surprised.

"Yes, I am. She was my great-great-aunt. . . But how did you-" 

"One moment, please." Stitch interrupted, going into his office. He soon came back, carrying an antique child's tricycle. 

"This should belong to you. I. . . took it . . .from your great-great-aunt about 122 years ago. There won't be a charge for any repairs needed for your car." The alien seemed to go a bit purple**** with embarrassment.

"All right. . .Thank-you." Victoria wasn't about to argue with this alien who claimed to have known her older relative, especially since she got free stuff and service.

"If you leave the key here, your Hover Car will be ready tomorrow morning at nine, with any repairs necessary. Have a nice day." 

Victoria nodded, a bit dazed, and left dragging the tricycle behind her.

*** Several Hours Later ***

Stitch was again sitting at his desk, looking at the clock on the wall across from him. It was nearly time for Just Stan to go home. He was distracted from his staring vaguely at the clock by someone coming through the front door. This time, it was somebody he recognized.

"Bob! How're you doing? Do you have anything for me today?" The alien stood up and greeted Farmer Bob. The farmer had his land beside an inter-planetary airport, on one of the rare strips of ground left that wasn't flooded by ocean waters. Occasionally, after entering the atmosphere, parts, or even whole ships landed in his field on their way to the airport. Once they touched his ground, the airport couldn't reclaim them. (A.N: Ha-ha *points and laughs at angry airport officials*) The farmer gave anything useful he found to Stitch, and in return, the alien gave him free service at any time.

The elderly farmer nodded, his eyes crinkling. "I have a, a, a whole ship for you. It's pre-tty old, but I _believe_. . . you may find it, erm, useful." The farmer said in his hesitating voice. "It is, ah, outside, yes, on one of my Hover-Trolleys."

The experiment grinned and thanked the farmer profusely as the old man left. "I'll return the trolley as soon as I can, Bob." He turned back to the shop. "Stan? Could you help me with this?"

The younger human eagerly came over to help. The alien brought the trolley inside and the two gazed at the tangled, ripped bunch of shrapnel. They looked it over together, then Stitch commented. "I think that it's engine," he paused and looked over the huge heap. It was taller than Stan, with no visible connections, "_If_ we can find it, this may have the part we need for that S-20." Stitch said, emphasizing the 'if'.

They looked it over again, searching for the engine. Stan pointed out an area. "I think that it'd be somewhere in there, sir." The alien nodded, jumped onto the pile, and began to worm his body in between the pipes, trying to find the engine. 

The alien had been inside the, erm, pile of parts for several minutes when he suddenly gave a yell.

"What is it, sir?" Asked Just Stan excitedly. "Is it the S-20 regulator part?" 

There was a pause, and a sound of rustling metal on metal for a few seconds. "Well," Stitch said in a calm, flat, voice, "Yes. _But_," the experiment continued, his voice taking on a fervent edge. "There's something else!" 

Soon after, the experiment immerged, dragging something behind him. "Look!" 

It was. . . another experiment. It was unconscious, and covered in what seemed to be soot. But underneath the grit, one could see it had similar body stature to Stitch, although it's colour was a very, very pale purple, with a deeper purple underside. It had a huge, fluffy tail, and. . . 

"It's a _she_!" Stitch said, awed. 

Stan blinked. "Wow. . ." the human whispered.

Stitch nodded. "I'll take her downstairs. . . and it's time for you to leave, Stan."

The human nodded and yawned slightly. Stitch picked the other experiment up gently in his four paws and took her down to his quarters. On his way down, he noticed that she had only two arms. He frowned, he knew, from experience, that it was uncomfortable at best to keep the second pair of arms retracted for long periods of time. Knowing a bit about the others of his 'species', he tapped her head in the spot between her antennae, and, as a reflex, the arms popped out. 

He wondered what she would think when she woke up, and pondered the thought all the way down to his house.

*Please don't ask me what the different numbers and letters stand for in these kind of things. . . I just need some variation. All I can tell you is that the engine is for a Hover Car, the machine most used for transportation in 'modern-day' Earth. Oh, and any mention of anything that has to do with mechanics is just nonsense made to sound like I know what I'm writing about, all right?

**Now, I don't mean to be obvious, but I wanted to make sure everybody knew who the antagonist (of this chapter at least) was. Don't worry, he won't be appearing too much in this story. . . Thank goodness. . . 

***It's just what it sounds like. . . A computer on a clip-board. Paper can't be used idly anymore, remember?

**** Remember, basic art class. Red + Blue = Purple. . . right? He's blushing.

~So. . . What do you guys think? I guess you can now tell this is going to be a romance, eh? Next chapter, you'll find out who the experiment is, and how she came to be on 'Ee-arth'. ^^ Please review, tell me what you think. Oh, and if you spot any typos, or anything that doesn't make sense, please review and tell me so! ~


	2. New Ideas & Bored Experiments

  
~Here 


	3. Musical Talent? & What The Hell Is He Si...

Kauhale Ho'okahua 

~Here's another chapter! This one will be pretty long. . . I hope. I got the inspiration for most of it from my 'Lilo & Stitch' soundtrack. ^^ ~

~In response to a couple comments on 5-3-9. . . I type it like that because that's how they write out in the captions at the bottom of the screen on the DVD version. . . plus, it looks better to me. And I do have a name for 5-3-9. . . I just have to find a way to introduce it into the story. . . perhaps later this chapter.  . . *looks thoughtful* ~

~By the way, yes, sometime, I will get around to typing up 5-3-9's story. . . unless anyone would like to do it for me? *Bambi eyes* No? Oh, well. . . . the offer still stands. .  . That was very pathetic of me. . . *irons hands Dobby-style*~

5-3-9 was immersed. Music was a new thing to her; apart from Jumba occasionally humming while he was working, she had never heard a song before. 

And a tone-deaf alien like Jumba humming was definitely no comparison to the music of the harp. 

The female experiment had no sense of time passing while she was playing that instrument. She was a natural. . . comfortable with the instrument, almost as much as Stitch was with his Ukulele. 

She only snapped out of her reverie when she heard the front door of the place close with a click. Too late, she remembered Stitch's order, "_Just try not to touch anything, ok_?"

The experiment whirled around, to see Stitch leaning innocently against the wall by the door, watching her.

"S-sorry," she stammered, and began to explain herself. "I was bored, and I just saw it in the corner, and -"

The blue experiment just shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Was that your first time playing the harp?"

"The what?" She glanced about. "Oh, you mean. . .? Yes, it was."

He smiled. "You played better your first time than I've heard many experienced people play." At the sight of her confused expression, he continued. "I've been listening to you play for the last half hour."

5-3-9 blinked.

Stitch shook his head and changed the subject. "So. . . can you sing?"

"What's singing?" Now it was his turn to blink. 

"You've never sung before?"

"I don't know. . . what's singing?" She repeated.

Stitch sang his favourite song. . .

"-_Aloha Oe. . . Aloha Oe, E ke onaona noho, I ka lipo. . . One fond embrace, A ho'i a'e au. . . Until we meet again. . .-"_

The blue experiment continued completely in English, just for the sake of the song, 

"Farewell to thee, farewell to thee. . . Thou charming one who dwells among the bowers. . . One fond embrace, before I now depart. . .  Until we meet again. . ." *

The female experiment could understand nothing of what was sung; it was in Hawaiian and English, and she knew neither of the languages. But, she did understand the . . .feeling behind the song, the general meaning. It was beautiful. 

Her eyes were shining when he finished singing.

So was his. He remembered the first time he had heard the song. . . in Hawaii, when he'd nearly ruined the life of the one dearest to him, Lilo.

5-3-9 noticed the look of grief that crossed Stitch's face; it was the same expression she had worn when she had thought of Jumba before she had discovered the harp. 

She tentatively reached out and put a paw on Stitch's shoulder. "What's wrong?" 

Stitch had almost forgotten that she was there. He snapped out of his reverie and said, a little too quickly, "Nothing."

He sighed, and glanced over to his computer's calendar, and did a double take. 

"What is it?" Asked 5-3-9.

"Today's Saturday. I. . . perform, at a bar every week. I don't have to go, though, if you don't want me to. . ."

"What exactly do you do in these performances?" 

"Well," he said slowly, "It's different nearly every week. Sometimes I sing, sometimes I play an instrument, sometimes I dance, sometimes a mix of all three. . .

The blue experiment paused, then snapped his claws decisively.

"I know. . .  Would you like to perform with me? I've been looking for an accompanist. . . I haven't found anyone nearly as natural with an instrument as you have been. . ."

"But I've never learned! That, that was just . . . I don't know. . ."

"Musical talent?" Stitch supplied. "Look, I can teach you, if you want to learn."

With little hesitation, she nodded. 

"Good." The male experiment smiled. "We have a lot to learn for tonight."

*** Later That Day ***

"Wow." 

  
That was 5-3-9's first comment upon their entrance to the bar. ** 

The place was made completely out of plastic, made to look like worn wood, including the walls and ceiling. There was the bar itself, with a friendly-looking middle-aged man drying glasses, as in the traditional picture of bartenders. The whole building was made to look like it had been stuck in the past for an extended period of time. . . if it weren't for the large plasma screen showing a modern robotized hockey-game.

Stitch himself had provided some of the descriptions for the traditional layout for the bar's previous owners. 

The tables were packed with regulars, waiting for the arrival of their entertainer.

As soon as the two aliens entered the establishment, laden down as they were with instruments, all the faces turned to them, and grinned, the plasma screen turned off in seconds. . . no-one protested.

Stitch called out greetings and enquiries to many of the people, as the two made their way to the stage at the back of the room.

5-3-9 didn't know what exactly her friend was saying, but at a few looks in her direction from the men and women, she realized that a few were asking about her.

When they got to the stage, she helped Stitch (who needed no real help, anyway), to arrange some of the instruments, and adjust the microphone. Stitch smiled a little at her, and an odd, but pleasant feeling rose in her chest. 

She picked up a pair of drums and gulped a little nervously, as Stitch addressed the crowded bar.

"Good evening everyone! I think a few of you have noticed my friend here. . ." he gestured with two of his arms to 5-3-9.

"Her number is 5-3-9, and she arrived here only recently. After only one afternoon's lessons, she's already a better musician than all of you wannabe's here!" He smiled a toothy grin. It was an on-going joke with him and his performances that he never could find a proper accompanist.

"All right, then. . . our first song is called _'He Mele No Lilo'_. It's a traditional Hawaiian song, usually sung along with dancers and drums. *** And without further ado . . . _'He Mele No Lilo'_. . ."

He drew away from the microphone a little and began singing. . .

_"Mahalo nui ia Ke Ali`i wahine   
`O Lili`ulani `O ka Wo hi ku   
Ka pipio mai o ke anuenue Na waiho'o-   
lu'u a halikeole'e   
E nana na maka i ke ao malama mai   
Hawai`i akea i Kaua`I."_

While 5-3-9 began singing the harmony alongside him,

_"Ke Kuini o Hawai`i   
ku i ka moku i ke Kalaunu  
Na hana a ke aloha Ma`alo  
ana i ka ua lana malie  
I ka lani malama Ho`ike  
mai ana la I ka nani."_

5-3-9 began a beat on the drums in the pause between verses as Stitch sang on his own,

_"`O Kalakaua he inoa `O Ka pua mae`ole i ka la  
Ka pua maila i ka mauna   
I ke kuahiwi o Mauna Keä_

_ Ke 'amaila i Kilauea   
Malamalama i Wahine kapu  
A ka luna o Uweka huna   
I ka pali kapu o Ka`auea" _

All the while, 5-3-9 had been making a steady rhythm with the drum. She then came in with Stitch,

  
_"Ea mai ke ali`i kia manu   
Ua wehi ka hulu o kamamo  
Ka pua nani a`o Hawai`i `O- Kalakaua he inoa."_

5-3-9 then came in, singing on her own,

_"`O Kalakaua he inoa `O Ka pua mae`ole i ka la   
Ka pua maila i ka mauna I ke kuahiwi o Mauna Kea  
Ke`a mai la i Kilauea   
Malamalama i Wahinekapu  
A ka luna o Uwekahuna   
I ka pali kapu o Ka`auea."_

They then sung together,

_  
"Mahalo nui ia Ke Ali`i wahine   
(ke Kuini o Hawai`i)  
`O Lili`ulani Wo ka `O hi ku  
(ku i ka moku i ke Kalaunu)  
Ea mai ke ali`i kia manu _

_Ua wehi i ka hulu o ka mamo  
Ka pua nani a`o Hawai`i   
`O Kalakaua he inoa."_

Then, the finale, the experiments chanted together, 

_"He Inoa No Kalani Kalakaua Kulele."_

The last beats of the drum resonated in the room. Then the applause began. 

5-3-9's smile could have split her face in half. They had sounded amazing! . . . She hadn't understood a word of what the song was about, but that didn't matter. . . Singing felt wonderful. . . especially with an appreciative audience.

After a minute of the applause, with a few 'Encore!'s from members of the audience, Stitch spoke into the microphone,

"And that was _'He Mele No Lilo'_. We will now be performing the musical score, _'Dragon Boy'_, from the Miyazaki classical film, _'Spirited Away'_." ****

5-3-9 picked up her harp, as Stitch set up his keyboard for some rapid instrument changes. *****

They began the song. . . it began with some short notes, almost repeated arpeggios on 5-3-9's harp, as Stitch came in with his keyboard first as a xylophone, then as a trumpet-like instrument. . . advancing to a bit of violin.

Again, the applause was thunderous.

*If you're wondering where I got the English lyrics from, they're in a book entitled 'Kaiulani, The People's Princess', in the 'Royal Diaries' series. . . (Kaiulani, pronounced, Kah-ee-oo-LAH-nee) It's a song from over a century ago. The book takes place in Hawaii in 1889. . .  I highly recommend everyone to read it, I learnt much about the Hawaiian language, such as the fact that every syllable must end in a vowel. . . just think about it, Ho-no-lu-lu, Hu-la, U-ke-le-le, Ma-ha-lo, etc. 

**I am a minor, so I've no idea what bars look like from the inside, so please be kind when you scrutinize this description. . . also remember that this is in the future, right?

*** Actually, I believe it was made for the movie. . . I have no idea it's true history. . . This is the song sung for the intro. . . where Lilo does her little dance after being late? It's track 7 on the soundtrack.

****A very nice movie. . . A very nice song. :3 To hear it, go to my lookup. . . There should be a link to a midis of it. 

*****I don't know about yours, but my keyboard can make the sound of any instrument, including anything from a Grand Piano to a Cello to even Gunshots. O_o

~And that's it for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Again, I apologize for taking. . .*checks calendar* . . .two months to get this out! I was preoccupied by *mumble mumble* and of course *mumble mumble mumble* ~

~The next chapter will be out in a couple weeks. . . If I remember. O_o *wanders off, muttering something about 'needing reviews' and 'Frebreeze the dirty, great *mumble** ~


	4. In Which Someone Makes An Appearance

~Ok, I'm writing this now because the *bleep* internet isn't working right now, and I'm bored out of my mind. *sighs* On with the story! *half-hearted cheering* ~

It had been several months since 5-3-9 had come. The two experiments had settled into a daily rhythm. 5-3-9 would help out in Tooth & Claw during the day, as well as performing in the bar every Saturday. She learnt English and other languages from Stitch in the evenings.

It was a nice life. 

Stitch had even given 5-3-9 a name; Shuu-Nohea*, or just Shuu.

On this particular day, Shuu was reading the newspaper (now a relative term, as there is no paper involved; it's all electronic) off the Weave ** over a breakfast drink of coffee*** when an article title caught her eye.

"**Unknown Alien Attacks Police**"

She quickly clicked on the title, bringing up the article. The first thing she noticed was the large, albeit blurry, picture of the alien. . . It was small, about two feet tall, it had six limbs, two antennae, and large ears.

And it was blue.

It was almost a copy of Stitch.

Shuu blinked and stared at the picture for several long seconds. She then began to read.

It explained that some time last week, the alien had made an unauthorized planet-fall in a town called Littleton, in the depths of the Canadian Rockies. 

It had taken up residence in a large cave system, the only known entrance being at the base of a cliff. Some police officers had attempted to contact the creature, but to no success; they where just attacked and thrown from the place. 

It didn't seem to respond to any earth languages, or respond in any way but attacks or long, drawn out howls.

Shuu had read enough. She called up Stitch, who was already working in Tooth & Claw.

Within minutes, she had read the article to him. In rapid Turian, she gave her opinion.

"I believe that this alien is another one of Jumba's experiments. . . I couldn't recognize him from the picture; it was too blurry. I know he's one of the later experiments, probably over 6-1-0, I'm sure.  I think that it's our duty, as his 'siblings', to . . . calm him down. He's obviously not thinking properly, judging by his actions."

Stitch thought for a split-second, then nodded his assent. 

"I'll be down in a minute to get some supplies. Go start the hover-car."

*** Some Time Later, On The Outskirts Of Littleton *** 

Stitch whistled from the depths of the hover-car at the scene before them. 

The entire area in front of the cliff was swarming with reporters; the only thing stopping them from actually going into the caves to try to get an interview from the 'creature' was some very haggard-looking police and their flimsy-looking barricade. 

Stitch steered the hover-car just over their heads, and landed next to the barricade. When he and Shuu got out, they were immediately pounced upon by the blood-thirsty media.

"Who are you two?"

"What is your connection to the Littleton Creature?"

Stitch rolled his eyes and placed a protective paw on Shuu's shoulder as they walked towards the police. 

"Just ignore them. . ." He whispered in Turian in her ear.

". . . And they'll go away?" She whispered back hopefully.

". . . Nope."

When they got to the police, one of the younger officers approached them, calling to them in English,

"You are under arrest for. . ." He then paused, and seemed at a loss for what crime they had committed.

Stitch rolled his eyes. 

"I double-parked my hover car once thirty-five years ago," the blue alien said sarcastically. "But I think I only get a fine for that."

He and Shuu brushed past the officer and approached a senior member of the team.

"Good day to you. . ." He glanced at the man's name-tag, "Corporal Warren. I am Stitch, and this is my friend Shuu. We saw an article this morning on the *ahem* individual currently residing in the caves, and we believe that he is a sibling of ours. Is it possible for one of us to go speak with him?"

The senior officer squinted down at Stitch suspiciously, then lit up.

"You're that Stitch fellow! The experiment of that Jumba. . . In my younger days, I was on one of the crews watching you when you first came to Canada!" He smiled a grin that revealed teeth too white to be anything but artificial dentures. "You may go in. .  . But I warn you, he's already sent three of my officers to the hospital. . ."

Stitch nodded. "I don't believe I'll have a problem with that, but than you for the warning anyway." 

The blue alien turned to Shuu and said in Turian,

"I'm going in there alone."

Shuu blinked. 

"What? No! You can't!"

Stitch sighed. "I can and I will. We know for sure that this experiment isn't in his right mind, and that you're an. . . obsolete. . . model in comparison to him. I don't want you hurt."

Shuu held up a claw in preparation for a barrage of protests, then stopped. She realized that nothing she could say would convince him otherwise. . . even she saw the reasoning. 

". . . Damn your superior reasoning brain. . ." She growled, then sighed. "Just be careful." 

"Hey, even he's obsolete in comparison to me, right? I'm. . . superior in design than the others, and when I was designed, I was made to be immune to the venom of the backspins of all the existing experiments. . . You have nothing to worry about."

With those words, he shifted his bandolier to a more comfortable position, then scuttled into the caves, muttering as he did so, 

"I knew it was a bad idea to teach her English swear words. . ."

Cautiously, he looked around in the gloomy darkness, trying to spot the other experiment, his eyes piercing the shadows. 

His ear twitched at a slight sound above him, and he whirled around, aiming two blasters at the experiment that had just lunged towards him from the ceiling.

The unknown experiment had been driven close to insanity by the thought that he was the only one remaining of his species. He gave in to his programming, and it said, 

"_DESTROY_!"

Stitch quickly fired off a volley of shots at the experiment, hitting him many times. He barely slowed down. 

  
Now the unknown experiment had lost the element of surprise, he leapt towards what he perceived as a threat, letting loose a howling war-cry that was animal in nature.

Now Stitch also had programming, but had put it to proper use. He had thought up a plan ahead of time. Stitch, being Stitch, had never forgotten his first three days with Lilo. He remembered the first night with her, when she had restrained his animal side by placing a Lei**** around his neck. 

He had brought one along for just such a purpose. The blue alien had it ready in one paw for the opportunity when it would be possible to place it around the other experiment's neck. 

They both lunged for each other at the same time, wrestling on the ground when they hit each other. The blasters lay forgotten on the stone floor. After a few minutes, Stitch knew that the unknown experiment had to be in the 6-2-0's, to hold out for this long against him. 

He had a hard time of it, but finally Stitch got the other, snarling, experiment in a position that he could loop the Lei over his neck. Stitch was on the other's back, restraining the other experiment's arms and legs with his own. 

But he made a crucial error. He forgot the back-spines, which had been retracted into the other experiment for the duration of the fight.

As a last-ditch resort, the other experiment almost reflexively extended his venomous spurs, strait into Stitch's chest.

Stitch did nothing more than grunt. This gave him the opportunity to release one of the captive experiment's arms momentarily and loop the Lei over the other's neck. 

The other experiment retracts the spurs and falls limp, purring. . . In a state of shock. 

Stitch got up. His chest was tingling slightly. But, he'd been poisoned before. . . This was just his body dealing with the toxins. 

He dragged the other experiment out of the caves, into the sunlight. 

Shuu immediately ran over, and hugged Stitch.

"You're all right!"

Stitch rolled his eyes. 

"Of course! . . . But I think we should check out this guy. . . I don't think he's eaten in a while."

Shuu rolled over the unknown experiment, who was still lying still and purring under the influence of the Lei.

Her eyes widened. "This is 6-2-5! I recognize him from the lab! . . . Pretty annoying guy, I might add." 

"No wonder he was so hard to take out. . . He only precedes me by one!"

They both carried the ever-purring 6-2-5 back to the hover-car, pointedly ignoring all of the reporters.

When they got into the hover-car, they activated the tinting in the windows, so no-one could see in. They placed 6-2-5 on a seat in the back. 

Stitch slumped, exhausted in the passenger seat as Shuu tentatively spoke to 6-2-5 in their native language.

"Hello? 6-2-5? Are you all right? It's me, 5-3-9."

6-2-5 blinked, and his slightly glazed eyes sharpened. 

"5-3-9? Is that really you?" He asked. ". . .I . . . Thought everyone was dead. . ."

Shuu smiled. "So did I. . . But I was found by Stitch!"

She waved a paw to Stitch, who lifted one of his own in acknowledgement. 

"Stitch?" 6-2-5 looked puzzled. "What's his number?"

"6-2-6."

*** Back At Tooth & Claw***

On the way back, Shuu, and after he had recovered a bit, Stitch, explained how they had both arrived on Earth. 6-2-5's story was shockingly close to Shuu's; he'd escaped at the same attack that she had. 

When they entered Stitch's shop, it was already pretty late. 

Just Stan was immediately introduced to 6-2-5.

Within minutes, they were exchanging different sandwich making and eating techniques. 

Who knew that they both liked bread so much?

Stan opted to bring 6-2-5 back to his house. When they left, they were already fast friends. *****

*** The Next Morning ***

Shuu woke up and looked around blearily. ****** Usually, it was Stitch that woke her up to the smell of breakfast in the oven, the blue experiment having been awake for nearly an hour already.

She took a deep breath in through her nose. . . and couldn't smell breakfast. 

Unusual. 

She looked across to Stitch's chair, and notices that his cuteness level just went up a notch. 

He was wrapped up in a large duvet on his sofa chair, like a large cocoon, only one ear sticking out, twitching a little in his sleep.

When she glances over at the clock, she's surprised to see that it's already an hour and a half later than when they usually wake up.

She grabs one of her pillows and jumps onto the arm of the chair, whopping his ear playfully with it, with the intention of waking him up.

"Lazybones."

He didn't react.

Shuu frowns, and peels back the blanket, revealing Stitch's face briefly. 

He just groans and turns over, face down, away from the light.

She whops him again. 

Nothing.

"Stitch? Are you all right?"

A small moan.

Shuu detangles Stitch from the duvet and turns him on his front.

There, on his chest, are three inflamed puncture marks.

Then she remembers what he said yesterday.

"_. . .I'm. . . superior in design than the others, and when I was designed, I was made to be immune to the venom of the backspins of all the existing experiments. . . You have nothing to worry about. . ._"

But. . . 6-2-5 was the model right before Stitch. . . 

She gasped at the realization. 

When Stitch was first designed, 6-2-5 hadn't been created yet. . . __

*'Shuu', in their native Turian, means 'One', and 'Nohea' is Hawaiian for. . . I forget, and I can't get on the internet right now, but I think it means 'lovely' or something. . . Oh, and I hope you realize that I don't speak Turian (*many readers gasp and faint with shock*), but I just liked the sound of 'Shuu', ok? O_o  

** A 'modern' internet, ok? Come on, there's bound to have been improvements in a century, right? . . . Net. . . Weave. . . get it? 

*** Only she is allowed to drink coffee. . . It doesn't sit well with Stitch's system. Makes him too hyperactive and jittery. . . Remember the 'San Francisco' incident? I do. . . *shudders*

**** I think that's what they're called. . . Those flower-necklace things?

*****. . . Not in the romantic way, you perverts! O_o Oh, and I have no idea where the idea of 6-2-5's personality and love for sandwiches comes from, so if it was you, reader, tell me! . . . Or, if you know, tell me where, ok? Thanks. :3

******Oh, and Shuu always sleeps on the bed, and Stitch usually just sleeps in the large comfy chair. . . They're not a couple or anything. . . Yet. . . *knowing grin*

~Wooohooo! 'Nother chapter! The next one's going to be the last one, and you'll find out how Lilo died. . . The more reviews I get, the sooner the next chapter gets out! :3 ~


	5. Ill Stitches & Various Nightmares

~Here it is. . . The last chapter of Kauhale Ho'okahua! :3 Yay! Oh, and I apologize if it seems a tad. . . rushed. I'll edit it a bit later. . . I just wanted to finish it before I go to the mountains for a week. :D I love reading 'ill-main-charicter' scenes, but I'm not so good at writing them. . . I hope this meets your requirements. Just a few comments on some of the reviews before I start. . . ~

Dragonia: Are you nuts?! How could I kill off Stitch! . . . I love him too much. :3 This chapter will have a whole lotta angst, though. 

Krystal Diamond: I used to play that game. . . I even wrote a crossover with it. . .I assume I've played it. . .*shifty eyes* Oh, and I found out the proper name for a hand-held harp: The Lyre. 

Sira Morgan: I thought I explained that in the first chapter? O_o He's had several decades of practise, you know. . . 

Faith: Leave Shuu to 6-2-5?! You're more nuts than Dragonia! *rolls eyes* It was my intent from the beginning to get somebody for Stitch. . . Not 6-2-5. He's just there to help reveal Lilo (or her memory, anyway) to Shuu. 

Most Extreme Princess: . . . 6-2-7? What are you talking about? O_o

~On with the story! (the first part is in Stitch's POV) ~

I felt worse than I ever had before. 

My chest is burning. . .

. . . How can I be burning? I'm fire-proof. . . Aren't I?

Where's Lilo?

Isn't she here?

. . . Doesn't she love me anymore?

No. . . no. . . O'hana means family. Family means nobody gets left behind. . .or forgotten. She hasn't forgotten about me. . .

. . . She couldn't have forgotten me. . . We're O'hana. . .

*** *** ***

For Shuu, the situation had gone from bad, to worse in the course of a few minutes.

While she was still staring in shock at the punctures on Stitch's chest. . . There was a blackout.

Since the doors to their apartment where electrically operated, she couldn't get out, and nobody could get in. 

It was just a good thing that she could see in the dark.

Shuu didn't know anything about medicine, or about keeping anybody alive. 

She never had had to before. 

All she could do was try to make her friend comfortable, sit in the dark, and listen to his feverish mumblings in both English, Hawaiian, and Turian.

"I'm lost. . ."

"Mmmm. . . Waiting. . . ."

"Family. . . Maybe I could. . ."

"I was built to destroy. . . I can never belong. . ."

Shuu flattened her ears at this. . . Evidently Stitch had had a lot of time to think about his place in the world.

"Jumba?"

"Can Stitch say goodbye. . .?"

That alarmed Shuu. She peered into his face, but evidently he was reliving a past experience.

"I like fluffy. . ."

"Stupidhead. . ."

She had to wonder. . . _Was that an insult, or self-rebuke_?

Many, many times, Stitch called a name. . .

"Lilo!"

She had to wonder who this person was. Was she another experiment? A pet? A human? Another alien? 

Aside from that, there was one phrase that surfaced many times, in Hawaiian, but occasionally in both English and Turian. It sounded as if he was quoting something.

"O'hana means family. Family means nobody gets left behind. Or forgotten."

There was a variation of this. . . Even though the voice was feverish, it still held a tone of pride. . . 

"This is my family. I found it. . . all on my own. It's little, and broken, but still good. Yeah. . . Still good. . .

*** *** ***

I remembered. . .

Lilo. . .

. . .Dead.

I howled my grief as I remembered the Worst Time. . .

*** Flashback ***

It was an average day.

Lilo and Stitch had been on their way back from their hula lesson. . . Crossing the street.

The same street that they'd crossed together every Sunday for two years. 

But this Sunday, it was different. 

This Sunday had a drunk driver. 

They'd had no warning. . . not a horn-honking, or even a screeching of tires. 

Just a sudden impact as a car rounded the corner at speeds a car of that type and age was never meant to go on a highway, let alone on the streets of a rural Hawaiian village.

Even Stitch had been knocked unconscious, albeit briefly, something that hadn't happened since the First Days.

When he woke up; he hadn't been senseless for more than a few minutes, he and Lilo were in the middle of a large bunch of shrapnel that had once been a car. 

The driver was God knows where.

Lilo was next to him. . . bleeding from the huge gash in her side, from which protruded what had once been a part of the engine.

Her last words would haunt his nightmares for decades.

"Nobody gets left behind, Stitch."

Firemen and paramedics, outside, working on opening the shell of the car, would never hear a cry. . .no, howl, containing so much anguish ever again.

Nor would they ever want to.

*** *** ***

Shuu nearly jumped out of her skin when Stitch suddenly began to howl.

. . . All experiments are taught, not to hide their emotions, but not to let the whole universe know. They always had to be quiet.

Always.

She didn't want to know what had caused him so much pain that he had to give a cry like that.

"Shhhh. . ." Shuu ran one of her paws soothingly along Stitch's brow. 

Surprisingly, the blue experiment quieted*. 

He was breathing harshly; a rattling breath. . .

"Don't die, Stitch. . . Just. . . Don't die. . ."

*** The Next Day ***

I woke up from a horrible nightmare. . . I dreamt that somebody was crying. . .

My whole body's sore. . .How did that happen? 

I blinked. I was in a bed. . . 

. . . Oh, crap! I didn't get drunk again, did I? I thought I swore off alcohol decades ago!

. . . Wait a minute. . . This isn't a hangover. . .**

There was something on my chest. . . I blinked and looked down. 

Shuu was asleep. . . Her head is on my body. I gently moved her off. 

There was the source of my hurt. . . Some inflamed puncture wounds. . . 

. . . Oh, yeah. . . 6-2-5. . . 

I frowned, thinking.

His venom was strong. . . I was made to be immune to all toxins, though. . . 

Shuu murmured and woke up beside me. 

"Shuu?"

She blinked and her face broke into a huge smile. "You're alright!" She squealed. 

Suddenly, I was wrapped up in an exuberant hug.

Let me say . . . There is nothing in the universe to compare to a four-armed hug by someone you love. . .  

I frowned again. "Why shouldn't I be alright? I'm immune to all the experiments' poisons. . ." Shuu grumbled something incoherent in my shoulder. I added, "What? Did you think that 6-2-5 had poisoned me fatally? 

"Umm. . . Yes?"

I shook my head and kissed her on the nose.

 "Silly Trog.***"

"A Trog, am I?

"Hmm. . ." I pretended to ponder a bit. "Yes."

She growled a little at me, good-naturedly. 

Then, to me surprise, she kissed me, and said, with a sudden tenderness, "I was so worried 'bout you. . ."

I smiled.

Now I know where I belong.

The End! 

*You could see that coming, right? :3

** Oh, if you like me writing in Stitch's point of view, read my fic, 'Lubricant Number 34'. . .It's his POV for the first part of 'Lilo & Stitch'. Now I'll get back to the story after that shameless bit of advertising. 

*** Remember the references in the movie? When Stitch escapes, "_That crazy Trog is about to make a jump_!" and near the end, the Grand Councilwoman says, "_You'll be lucky if you end up on a fluff-Trog farm when we sort this thing out_." I assume it's some kind of insult. 

~Yay! It's done! :3 It took me forever. . .Okay, fifteen minutes. . . To create a nice ending. ^^ R 'n' R.~


End file.
